Pedacito de mi cielo
by spring.sunshine
Summary: Ella lo tenía todo...el amor...la felicidad...la amistad...pero...un giro...lo cambiará todo...
1. El felices para siempre

**DISCLAIMER: "Twilight "le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y no a mí.  
La canción "The Best Day" pertenece a la grandiosa Taylor Swift.  
**

**Capítulo #1:**_**El felices para siempre**_-Para siempre, mi pequeña- musitó el padre al tiempo que la niña agarraba la mano de este con una sonrisa marcada y jovial.

El lugar estaba alegremente decorado, globos de hermosos colores vivos, guirnaldas de colores metálicos y brillosos colocadas en el techo, el piso rodeado por lámparas de papel color rosa de distintos tonos, serpentinas regadas por el piso, una mesa decorada con un mantel color blanco con detalles de colores variados, sobre la mesa estaban varias cajas de regalos decoradas de acuerdo a la temática del ambiente, también había un pastel de dos pisos que hasta parecía que lo hubiesen sacado de un cuento de hadas , para terminar la hermosa escena, alrededor de la mesa se encontraban doce personas, de las cuales, en medio se situaba una niña ,de aproximadamente ocho años, que era abrazada por una mujer de cabellos oscuros, cara en forma de corazón, labios rojos, tez pálida y ojos de colores ambarinos; Bella.  
-¡Ahora pide un deseo!-dijo una chica menuda de aires de duendecillo y cabellos cortos y oscuros; Alice, dando pequeños saltitos.  
"¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo?" pensó la niña  
Alice asintió.  
Nessie, una niña de cabellos rizados y cobrizos, tez paliducha contrastada por el rosado rubor de sus mejillas y ojos color chocolate, juntó sus manitas y cerró sus ojitos, tratando de concentrarse en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, segundos después tomó una bocanada de aire y sopló las velas encendidas que decoraban el hermoso pastel, acto seguido por un mar de aplausos.  
-¿Qué esperas?-dijo Alice tomando a Nessie de la mano y conduciéndola a la esquina donde se encontraban las cajas envueltas-¡Abre tus regalos!- Alice le entregó una de las cajas de regalo, y cuando esta estuvo en las manos de Nessie, Alice agregó-De Rosalie y Emmet.

La felicidad embargaba a la pequeña Nessie cada milésima de segundo que tardaba en desprender el papel de la hermosa caja colorida, hasta que finalmente descubrió el contenido de la caja. El semblante de la niña cambió de felicidad y emoción a sorpresa. El contenido de la caja era una hermosísimo carrusel de porcelana, mezclado con oro y colores llamativos, sin olvidar los animales que rodeaban el carrusel: una jirafa, un elefante, un caballo, un avestruz, un tigre y un león, todos pintados de bonitos colores brillantes.  
-¡Es hermoso!-dijo Nessie-¡Gracias!-la niña se dirigió a su guapísima rubia tía y a su fornido y tremendo tío para darles un abrazo, al cual ellos respondieron.  
-De nada- dijo Rosalie- Pero aún no lo has visto bien- la corrigió. En seguida, Rosalie tomó el carrusel de la niña, quien esbozó una graciosa mueca, y giró una pequeña llave de oro que se encontraba debajo del delicado ornamento. Después de girar la llave varias veces, el carrusel emitió desde su interior una hermosa melodía, que nunca antes se había escuchado, era la más hermosa melodía, de cajita musical, que Nessie había escuchado.  
-Es…¡es aun más hermoso!- dijo Nessie abrazando a Rosalie más fuerte.  
-No quiero interrumpir pero…¡aun quedan más regalos!- Alice separó a Nessie de su tía y la jaló hacia si.

El siguiente regalo er de parte de Esme y Carlisle, los adorables, y jóvenes, abuelos de Nessie. La caja, hermosamente decorada, contenía un álbum de fotos, que iban ordenadas cronológicamente desde el nacimiento de Nessie hasta la fecha, fotos tomadas con cualquier pretexto, pascua, verano, otoño, invierno, primavera, domingo, sábado, etc. , cada foto llevaba consigo fecha y una leyenda, además de estar decoradas con lazos, moños, brillantina, estampillas, marcos, ilustraciones y demás. En la pasta superior tenía un letrero que decía: "Renesmee Carlie Cullen: MI primer año".  
-Yo lo hice especialmente para ti- le susurró una mujer de cabellos acaramelados, rostro acorazonado y ojos dorados; Esme, la abuela de Nessie, quién le dedicó un beso en la coronilla a su nieta.  
"Gracias, Esme" dijo Nessie al hacer contacto con la mono de su abuela.  
-Ahora sigue el de Charlie- anunció Alice arrebatándole a Charlie el modesto regalo que sostenía en sus manos, él quedó helado al escuchar la voz de Alice, ¡él estaba a punto de decirle a Alice que no se olvidar de él!, pero conociendo a Alice…  
-Se que no es…-comenzó Charlie tartamudeando y tímidamente- tan…bo-ni-to como… los demás pero…  
-La intención es lo que cuenta-completó Sue tapándole la boca a Charlie, quién era de muy pocas palabras.  
-Si, eso- susurró Charlie para sí.

Nessie abrió el modesto regalo, envuelto por Sue, obviamente. La caja fue sustituida de las manos de Nessie por un móvil colgante hecho a mano decorado con flores, hojas y rombos labrados en madera y al soplido del viento estos emitían un tranquilizador y hermoso sonido.  
-¡Es muy bonito!-exclamó Nessie  
-Yo lo hi…-Sue le dio un codazo a Charlie-yo solo lo pinte, Sue hizo el…casi todo- se corrigió.  
Nessie, entre risillas, les agradeció el detalle.

De nuevo, Alice interrumpió el momento separándolos y anunciando el siguiente regalo, que era de parte de ella, Alice, y Jasper.  
-¡Ábrelo, ábrelo!- presionó Alice a Nessie, dando pequeños saltitos a lado de Nessie.

Nessie abrió la pequeña caja que sostenía en sus manos y lo único que encontró fue una pequeña llave plateada con las siglas grabadas R.C.C.S., colgada de una cadenita a juego.  
-Wow…esto es-dijo Nessie frunciendo el ceño-muy…bonito.  
Alice sonrió y dejó escapar una risilla, que después se convirtió en una sinfonía de melódicas risitas.  
-Aun no has leído la nota-  
Nessie tomó el pedazo de papel que se encontraba al fondo de la cajita. Nessie quería reír a carcajadas. La nota decía: "Pregúntame qué es. A.C"  
-Tía Alice-dijo adorablemente y pestañeado cual niña coqueta- ¿qué es?  
Alice sonrió  
-Esta llave abre la puerta de ¡tu nuevo guardarropa!-tomó las mano de la niña, ambas empezaron a dar saltitos. Bella puso los ojos en blanco y pensó "Alice, Alice…"  
-Gracias, gracias, gracias-la niña abrazó a su tía- ¡eres la mejor!  
-Está bien, está bien- separó a la niña de sus brazos- Eso ya lo se- susurró. Edward frunció el ceño y la boca ante el comentario-pero ¿qué espera? ¡Aun faltan dos más! ¡Y es el de Jacob!

Jacob se acercó a la niña. A Nessie. Su chica. Su amada.  
La niña esbozó una sonrisa enamorada.  
-Se que no es mucho pero…-empezó Jacob  
-Calla- la niña posó su mano en la boca del chico cobrizo, impidiendo que este hablara.  
Jacob tomó las manos de la niña, quién se ruborizó, y depositó en ellas una pequeña bolsita tejida a mano.  
-Es…muy bonita-dijo Nessie confundida  
Jacob golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano.  
" De tal madre, tal hija" pensó con sarcasmo.  
-Tienes que abrirla…pequeña-dijo Jacob ocultando su irritación.

"¡Ahhhh!" pensó Nessie tomando la bolsita con ambas manos, empezándola a abrir. Cuidadosamente sacó un brazalete hecho a mano, de este colgaban dos dijes labrados en madera: uno en forma de lobo y otro era una niña.  
"Es el más hermoso de todos" dijo Nessie al tocar a Jacob en el abrazo que le dedicaba.  
-Te quiero, Jacob- dijo la niña susurrándole al oído. Tan pronto se separó del oído, Nessie posó sus labios en la mejilla de Jacob, para después darle un beso en esta.  
-No es por "arruinar el momento"-empezó Alice-pero ¡falta el úntimo ragalo! y, ¡es el de Edward y Bella!

Para cuando Nessie había comprendido las palabras de Alice, Alice ya estaba frente a Nessie, sosteniendo una caja, pequeña a comparación de las demás, esta no era como las demás, tenía un toque que la hacía especial, que la hacía diferente. Nessie tomó la cajita con cautela, empezó a abrirla con mucha delicadeza, ella misma presentía que el regalo merecía tal delicadeza, jaló el listoncito como si fuera la suave pluma de un cisne, tratando de evitar que le doliera. Cuando le quitó la tapa a la pequeña caja, se encontró con una caja más pequeña, una de joyería, color azul marino y bordes metálicos, las típicas tapas que, al abrirlas, se cierran simultáneamente con una fuerza impresionante, considerando su tamaño, que , si no tienes precaución, pueden tomarte desprevenido y prensar un dedo, o varios. Nessie no lo pensó dos veces, tomó la cajita y la abrió. La emoción llenaba el rostro de la pequeña al abrir la cajita, y más aun cuando vio su ansiado contenido: una esclava de oro blanco con la palabra "Renesmee" grabada en el centro y ornamentada con diamantes diminutos.  
-Esto…-tartamudeó tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas-esto… es…¡pre-cio-so!-abrazó a sus padres.  
"Gracias, gracias, gracias" pensó "los amo, los amo, los amo, los amo demasiado… no importa lo que sea" sonrió  
-Y nosotros a ti- le susurró Bella.

-¡Esperen!- dijo Alice sorprendida- ¡falta la foto familiar!  
-¿Familiar?-preguntó Emmet sarcásticamente- Esto no es una familia- todos voltearon a verlo con ojos confundidos, a excepción de Edward y Jacob "Aquí va de nuevo" pensaron ambos- ¡Esto es una comunidad!- todos soltaron una carcajada y Alice sorprendió a todos en el acto al tomar una foto sorpresa  
-¡Ahora sí!- colocó la cámara en un punto alto, presionó un botón, corrió a su lugar-¡Sonrían!  
Un flash capturó todo la escena.  
-¡Listo!-

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_  
_But I know you're not scared of anything at all_  
_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_  
_But I know I had the best day with you today._

El ambiente de alegría que se vivía y envolvía ese momento, perfumaba cada rincón de la casa de colores cálidos y claros…

Sin tener la ligera sospecha que a un kilómetro, aproximadamente, una figura alta cubierta de una capa con capucha negra de pies a cabeza situada detrás de un árbol, los acechaba con una fría y cruel mirada, proveniente de los ojos rojos de ese ser, y observaba con odio y cuidado a la extraña familia, o comunidad como había comentado Emmet, de vampiros, humanos, semihumana y…licántropo. ¡Eso era inaudito! El sombrío ser encapuchado enterró las uñas en la corteza del árbol, deseoso de arrancarlo y con esto terminar el crimen que tenía frente a sus ojos, después de todo tenía la razón para hacerlo. ¡Eso no podía estar pasando! ¿Qué no fue suficiente el alboroto del diciembre pasado? Pero ahora era peor e imperdonable,aunque, ciegamente, antes lo había sido también. Ellos no lo habían descubierto; pero ya no era un secreto. Él lo sabía. ¡¿Cómo fue tan ciego? Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a correr, hacia su amo, hacia Europa, hacia Italia, hacia Volterra; hacia Aro.

_Continuará…_

**Hola! si al fin subi mi segundo fic! creo que voy progrsando con esto de los fics!**  
**en fin, espero actualizarlo cada 2 semanas.**

**Ah! se me olvidaba aqui esta la traducción del parrafo de la canción que puse, por si a alguien le interesa:**

**_No se porque los arboles cambian en otoño_**  
**_Pero se que no le tienes miedo a nada_**  
**_No se si la casa de Blanca nieves esta cerca o lejos_**  
**_Pero se que tuve el mejor día contigo hoy_**

**espero que les haya gustado  
y ya saben...dejen su review si les gusto, o no, o simplemente dejar un comentario.  
**

**_Dany_**


	2. Venganza y una carta

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight le pertenece a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, pero la idea de este fic… si!  
Así que…. NO LA COPIEN!**

**Capitulo #2:**** Venganza y una carta**

Empezó a empujar las enormes y pesadas, no para él, puertas de madera añeja.  
En cuanto estas se abrieron, un hombre guapo y fornido comenzó a caminar despacio y decidido, cada paso lleno de ira, por los pisos de la añeja sala italiana, sus manos convertidas en dos puños que hasta parecía que se desmoronarían tarde o temprano, su cara crispada por la ira y el enojo. Todos los presentes en la sala interrumpieron sus actividades para prestar atención al suceso que se daba cita en ese mismo instante.

-Demetri- saludó Aro al recién llegado, con ese acento italiano en su voz y los brazos abiertos, como era costumbre suya- ¿Qué dicen nuestros amigos?

Demetri bufó por un segundo luego acopló su cara a la ira que emanaba a mil por hora.

-Aro- la rudeza en su palabra podría quebrar el piso- no merecen tal afecto.

El semblante de Aro se tornó confundido y enojado a la vez, ¿Qué no eran los Cullen buenos amigos? Demetri lo miró con una mirada perforadora y una amarga sonrisa.

-¿Qué te hace pensarlo?- encarnó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada retorica

-Tal vez digas que todo está bien, ¡pero no es cierto!- bramó- Tus queridííísimos amigos Cullen ya son el colmo, primero la chica, luego la bebé, luego los lobos y…

-¡Ya basta! ¡Ya quedó atrás! ¡Es pasado! Pa-sa-do –

-Y ahora la imprimación de licántropo –alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brezos. Aro se quedó boquiabierto y sorprendido. Pareciera que la mismísima Medusa la había visto. Empezó a abrir y cerrar la boca sin poder articular una palabra. Demetri lo miró complacido. Fue Cayo quien rompió el abrumador silencio.

-¡Eso no se puede quedar así! – bramó golpeando la silla en que estaba sentado.

-¿Cómo pruebas tu testimonio, Demetri?- inquirió Aro.

-Puedes comprobarlo- alzó una ceja en sentido retorico. Aro estiró su mano a regañadientes, mientras Demetri se acercaba a su mano. Todos en la sala miraban expectantes al par, esperando la respuesta, ¿tendría Demetri la razón? Demetri miró a su amo con ojos triunfantes. El semblante de Aro cambió instantáneamente al tener contacto con la mano del ser que tenía frente a sus ojos. Lo vio todo, lo escuchó todo, y todo era verdad. Aro mostro un rostro preocupado y derrotado.

- ¡Eso no se puede quedar así!- bramó Cayo

-No…no…n-o… ¡NO!-estalló

-Aro, Aro, Aro- palmeó la espalda de su compañero- ya era tiempo ¡ya es el colmo! ¡Tienen que desaparecer!

Jane entrecerró los ojos, causando que Cayo cayera al suelo hecho un ovillo por el extremo dolor mental que sufría.

-No… no así… debe quedarles la idea y la realidad de que _no _se pueden meter con nosotros- su voz autoritaria hizo que todos en la sala reflexionaran – debe dolerle y marcar en ellos el recuerdo… si no es así… una muerte lenta y muy muy dolorosa, signo de que _no_ se pueden meter con nosotros.

Hubo un silencio aterrador. Todos consideraban la idea, que a muchos había gustado. Aro dudaba. Era justo, pero le tenía un gran afecto a Carlisle, y este no merecía cargar las consecuencias delos actos de otros. No era su culpa, era de sus "hijos". Aun así, Aro no dejaría que eso pasara. Si daba su opinión seguramente acabaría hecho polvo, literalmente, y desperdiciado su último aliento. Él mismo podía ayudarles, hacer algo, pero ¿qué?

-¿Están todos de acuerdo?- Cayo rompió el silencio con su grave y autoritaria voz. Al contacto del sonido de su voz con los oídos de los presentes, todos, bueno, casi todos, esbozaron una sonrisa malévola y fría, llena de venganza e ira. Sin pensarlo dos veces todos elevaron la voz con un estruendoso sí. Cayo y Jane esbozaron una media sonrisa, diferente a las de los demás, que llenaba sus ojos de un líquido llamado venganza.

"Dolce vendetta" pensó la pequeña y esbelta chica de cabellos castaños perfectamente cortados hasta la nuca; con un pícara sonrisa en su boca vio el proyecto de un futuro próximo. Algo malo, corrección, algo muy malo se acercaba.

Así transcurrieron tres de ardua preparación, claro cuidando cada detalle y teniendo en mente la habilidad de Alice, imitando los pasos del antiguo ejército neófito. Y, mientras todos preparaban el ataque, Aro, sentado en su trono sin moverse ni un solo milímetro, planeaba por su cuenta cómo evitar tal catástrofe.

Pensó de todo: desde lo más sencillo hasta cosas totalmente incoherentes, aún así, no desistía, el simple hecho de que fueran inocentes lo hacía seguir, no podía culpar al licántropo, ya que la imprimación era algo inexplicable e inconsciente y, además, no podía hacer nada para controlarlo.

Pasaron segundos, los minutos y….

"Exacto" pensó triunfal. Lo tenía. Sabía que hacer. Estaba tan orgulloso de sí que hasta pudo ponerse a brincar y bailar de alegría en medio de esa añeja sala, pero que tontería, además su intención inicial era no llamar la atención. Mandó llamar a una integrante de la guardia, no incluida en la prole del ataque, una mujer de cabellos largos, lisos y pelirrojos y de estatura mediana.

-Giovanna- la llamó- espero que coincidas con mi idea.

-Lo que diga, amo-

-No puedo dejar que suceda la masacre que planean; debes advertirles, por favor, ¡son inocentes!

-Arriesgaré hasta mi vida- asintió solemnemente.

Aro asintió. Le dio un sobre sellado con el sello de los Vulturi, sobre el papel, había una nota que contenía la dirección y el nombre del destinatario.

-Salvarás muchas vidas -le prometió a Giovanna antes de que esta iniciara la carrera a contra reloj, asintió y se fue.

Aro suspiró y rogó en silencio que es carta llegara a su destino a tiempo…

-Isabella Marie Cullen Swan, ¿cuándo amarás la moda?- estalló Alice.

-Alice… ¡NO! ¡NUNCA! ¡N-U-N-C-A! –bramó - ¡NUNCA!

-BELLA…-frunció el ceño

-ALICE…-también frunció el ceño

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Emmett con suma tranquilidad e inocencia.

Alice le dirigió una mirada envenenada, luego dirigió su mirada al vestido que sostenía entre sus manos.

-¿¡Qué! ¡¿Se están peleando por un pedazo de tela?- hizo un gran esfuerzo por no soltar de carcajadas.

-¡Emmett!- ambas chicas gritaron con desquicio.

"Mujeres, mujeres, mujeres" pensó Emmett al retirarse de la habitación.

Era un hermoso día en Forks, Washington.  
Estaba nublado, por supuesto, pero el clima era totalmente agradable, en cambio de hacer frío, estaba fresco, no llovía ni nevaba. Bella había estado discutiendo en la habitación de Alice toda la mañana, empezando con que Bella no quería ir a Francia de compras, a penas y soportaba Seattle, y terminando con el desprecio de Bella hacia la moda.

-Bella… ¿me… quieres?- puso ojos de cachorrito triste.

-Sí…claro que te quiero- soltó un suspiro

-Entonces…¿Por qué no te gusta lo que te pongo? O la moda-

-Alice…n-o…no vengas con esto…son cosas totalmente diferentes…eso es algo que nada ni nadie cambiará…¡no soy tú!...no soy Alice, la chica fashionista o algo por el estilo- se dio por vencida- está bien…tu ganas- agacho la cabeza en gesto de derrota. Alice, con la cara iluminada y su suspicaz rapidez, vistió a Bella con el vestido que tenía en sus manos, mientras tanto, Bella gemía en su interior. "¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? ¡PORQUÉ!" Se decía sí misma.

Alice, con sus delicados pasos de bailarina, salió de la habitación para dirigirse al claro a lado del río, había tenido una visión que la había estado inquietando desde hace dos días, era muy nítida y solo indicaba que fuera realidad.

_-Giovanna- la llamó- espero que coincidas con mi idea._

_-Lo que diga, amo- dice la chica de cabellos pelirrojos y lisos y estatura mediana._

_-No puedo dejar que suceda la masacre que planean; debes advertirles, por favor, ¡son inocentes!_

Algo los amenazaba y les iba a ser advertido. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando? Su campo de visión era muy limitado, visiblemente, las intenciones de _ellos_ eran de atacar por sorpresa. Pero no. Por fortuna contaban con un aliado, y una carta salvadora.

_-¿Alice Cullen?- una dulce voz, combinada con el relajante murmullo del río, se acercó a Alice, quién llevaba horas sentada a lado del río, sin moverse ni un solo milímetro hasta ahora; el crepúsculo._

_-¿Giovanna?- la chica asintió y extendió su brazo para hacer entrega de la añorada carta que había esperado desde hacía dos días. Alice abrió el sobre, crispó sus manos arrugando el papel que sostenía. _

Esa era la visión que la tenía alterada toda la mañana, afortunadamente, nadie lo había notado y a consecuencia nadie preguntaba, Edward no había descifrado su mente, y lo agradecía mucho, no sabía cómo explicar y muchos menos si era un asunto Vulturi, mucho menos conociendo lo testarudos que eran Edward y Emmett, bueno también Jasper.

Las nubes fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, dejando que unos anaranjados rayos de sol se colaron por las ramas de los altos árboles y pinos, haciendo que la piel de Alice brillara tenuemente. "Ya casi es hora". Y era verdad. Una silueta se fue acercando hacia ella, conforme se iba acercando, cruzando el río helado, sus facciones iban haciéndose más nítidas.

-Ayúdanos, ayúdanos, ayúdanos…-murmuraba para sí, con los ojos cerrados, sentada en la orilla del río.

Un segundo después, abrió sus ojos dejando al descubierto dos pupilas color dorado, destellando intensamente a causa de la preocupación, en medio segundo la visión se cumpliría. La joven de cabellos pelirrojos aparecería frente a ella, la carta de salvación llegaría.

La cuenta regresiva comenzó.

Cinco segundos.

Cuatro.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno.

La visión se estaba cumpliendo.

-¿Alice Cullen?- una dulce voz, combinada con el relajante murmullo del río, se acercó a Alice, quién llevaba horas sentada a lado del río, sin moverse ni un solo milímetro hasta ahora; el crepúsculo.

-¿Giovanna?- la chica asintió y extendió su brazo para hacer entrega de la añorada carta que había esperado desde hacía dos días. Alice abrió el sobre, crispó sus manos arrugando el papel que sostenía.

Después de arrugar el papel, respiró y alisó el papel, la carta, la carta de salvación. Suspiró con cierta melancolía en su aliento y releyó la carta.

_Clan Cullen (mejor dicho: Alice Cullen)  
Sin rodeos; están en grave peligro.  
Aclarando: yo no estoy involucrado, soy su aliado.  
Ellos harán lo que sea por lograr su objetivo: destruirlos y no se detendrán a escuchar explicaciones.  
Han descubierto que el licántropo, Jacob Black, ha imprimado, pero no a cualquier chica, si no a Renesmee Carlie Cullen, mitad humana, mitad vampiro. Como verán, ¡eso no está permitido! Pero no queda en nosotros ni en nadie tal proceso, es totalmente inconsciente, por lo tanto, ustedes son inocentes, pero ellos no se detendrán a escuchar explicaciones, se saltarán a la masacre.  
Aunque quisiera, no puedo hacer más por ustedes, solo advertirles.  
Si esta carta llega antes de cumplirse el plazo de cinco días después del primer cumpleaños de Renesmee, están a tiempo de salvarse.  
Todo su futuro queda en sus propias manos.  
Mis gratos saludos a Carlisle._

_Aro._

Al final se encontraba el sello de los Vulturi, definitivamente, no era una broma. De verdad estaban en grave peligro. Nadie podía salvarlos ahora. Todo lo que más amaban se derrumbaba lentamente.

'_Cause all we know, it falls  
Remember how 'cause I know  
that we won´t forget at all_

Lágrimas de amargura, tristeza, ira enojo y decepción querían salir de los ojos de Alice, sin embargo, era imposible. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque! ¿¡Porqué!

_Nobody said it was easy  
it's such a shame for us to part  
nobody said it was easy  
no one ever said it would be this hard  
oh, take me back to the start._

-G-gr-gra-cii-as, Giovanna- dijo Alice mientras Giovanna se alejaba, perdiendose esntre el verdor de los árboles y la maleza. Los tenues rayos de sol fueron desapareciendo, y las nubes que se habían alejado, volvieron a hacerse presentes, esta vez más oscuras y amenazantes, una tormenta se acercaba, no, dos tormentas se acercaban. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Su familia, lo único que tenía , estaba amenazada a muerte, condenada iba a ser… masacrada a sangre fría, sin compasión en sus muertos corazones, ni una pizca de lástima. Masacrada. ¡No!

_Continuará..._

* * *

** He aquí la conti!**

**Y el principio de _Verano en Fanfiction by _ yay!**

**Y con este cap tambien empieza la tragedia...**

**UN spoiler del proximo cap:**

**_-¿Porque?-soltó un sollozo-¿¡PORQUE!- gritó._**

**_-¿Quienes son "ellos"?_**

**_-Los Vuturi-_**

**_-Masacre...nosotros...Vulturi-_**

**_-¡NO ALICE!-_**

**_-NO hay otra opción, Edward-_**

**_Proximamente..._**

**Para terminar, no me puedo llevar todo el credito, tambien hay que darselo a esos excelentes cantantes fuente de inspiración**  
**Por orden de aparición:**  
**All we know * Paramore**  
**The Scientist * Coldplay**

**Ya saben, dejen sus reviews si les gusto o no, o simplemente dejen su comentario!**

**Prometo actualizar menos pausado C:**

**Dany! (NO olviden leer mis otros fics)**

**Eclipse Countdown: ya mero es el díaaaa!  
30/06/10**


End file.
